wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toot Toot! (video)
" "Toot Toot" was released in 1998. It has many different songs, but one main plot: The Big Red Car has broken down and the Wiggles don't know why. This video was dedicated to the memory of Anthony's father John Patrick Field who played as John the cook in the Yummy Yummy video from 1994. Two editions of this video exist: the original 1998 edition (released only in Australia) and the 1999 edition, which re-cut the video and had different effects in places (released in the US and Australia) Release Dates Australia: October 17, 1998 / November 2, 1999 America: November 20, 2001 United Kingdom: November 11, 2000 Saudi Arabia: December 2, 1999 / May 12, 2000 Song List #Look Both Ways #John Bradelum #Henry's Underwater Big Band (1999 edition only) #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Food, Food, Food, Oh How I Love My Food #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Bathtime (1998 edition only) #Do the Wiggle Groove #Dorothy the Dinosaur, Tell Me Who Is That Knocking? #Baila Baila Bambina #I Climb Ten Stairs #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night #Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Officer Beaples' Dance #Zardo Zap #Let's Have a Ceili #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves, and they're sitting in the big red car. They put on their seat belts and are ready to go. 1, 2, 3, start the engine. Greg turns the ignition but there's a sputtering sound. Greg says it won't start. Anthony asks if there's no Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga. Jeff gets out and says it's a nice day for a walk, maybe they can meet their friends Captain Feathersword, Wags, Henry, and Dorothy. Jeff tells everyone to "walk this way" as he leaves. The Wiggles get out of the Big Red Car and follow him, all walking in the same way. *'Song 1' - Look Both Ways Wags joins the Wiggles to help get the Big Red Car started. He has goggles and a drill. Murray says we'll leave him to it, and when they come back it should be fixed! Anthony asks how long it will take. Wags woofs five times. The Wiggles interpret that as five minutes, and reply with a "Beauty, Mate!" They have goodbye. Wags does some drilling, then tries to push the car, but no go. He kicks the car, but hurts his toe as he bounces around. *'Song 2' - John Bradelum In the 1998 edition, after the "John Bradelum" song, The Wiggles roll down the hill and back up again while some piano music plays in the background. *'Song 3b' - Henry's Underwater Big Band (1999 edition only) *'Song 3' - Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Anthony asks Wags if he had any luck with the Big Red Car. Wags responds by shaking his head. Anthony says not to worry since he tried his best. Anthony feels hungry, so let's get some beautiful food. Foodman flies around and introduces himself. He hopes the Wiggles are eating good food. *'Song 4' - Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Captain Feathersword arrives and hails the audience. He sees the Big Red Car, but no Wiggles. Maybe he should drive the car to the Wiggles? He gets on board and buckles up. He gets ready to ride and hums the Toot Toot song in falsetto. But the car continues to just sputter. It isn't working. Maybe he can fix it? He heads to the back of the car and tries to do some stuff, but something explodes briefly in the back and Captain stands up with a face full of black soot. Oops. He concludes he should fix pirate ships. *'Song 5 '- Go, Captain Feathersword, Ahoy (1998 version) Greg is dirty after try to fix the Big Red Car. Jeff tells Greg to clean up and have a bath. Greg agrees. Jeff hands him some rubber duckies. *'Song 6' - Bathtime (1998 edition only) - Greg sings on top of a yellow soap bar. The bottom half of the screen is distorted to emulate water. The kid dancers are dressed as yellow ducks. Greg is sitting in the car. He thinks about folks who could fix the car. Maybe a baker? Jeff disagrees, saying that bakers bake bread. Greg suggests a cowboy? Murray arrives in a cowboy hat, saying cowboys are too busy minding the cattle to come and fix the car. Greg considers a doctor, maybe a vet? Anthony arrives with his dogs and says that vets look after puppies, and are too busy to fix the car. The puppies are licking Anthony as he talks. Greg replies they need someone who can fix the car, but who? Murray has an idea; a mechanic. Greg praises Murray for the idea and then gets everyone to follow him in search of a mechanic as they do the Wiggle Groove. *'Song 7' - Do The Wiggle Groove *'Song 8 '- Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking) Anthony comments how the words "Balla Balla Bambina" mean to ask the little girl to dance. Not just Amy (the girl next to Anthony) to dance, but everybody to. He says a phrase in Italian. *'Song 9' - Balla Balla Bambina *'Song 10' - I Climb Ten Stairs Murray is with some kids who are at a table decorating paper cutouts of Henry the Octopus that are glued onto a stick. Dominic is coloring Henry with purple chalk. Tara has done some different colored squiggles. Gabrielle colors Henry's legs purple. Ceili colors Henry's legs different colors. She holds up the stick and shows Murray her octopus. After praising each of the kids, Murray holds up his cutout and comments that you can shake the stick. Henry's legs move up and down and 'round and 'round. *'Song 11' - Move Your Arms Like Henry The Wiggles stand around the Big Red Car. Jeff is in the front, and he's fallen asleep. Murray comments there's no sign of the mechanic. He, Greg, and Anthony start singing a quacking tune. Jeff snores. *'Song 12 '- Silver Bells That Ring in the Night Murray is on the phone with Officer Beaples. He thanks her and hangs up. Murray has some good news and bad news. The Wiggles ask what is the bad news. Murray replies the mechanic will still be a while. The Wiggles ask what is the good news? Murray replies that Officer Beaples invited them to the police ball. Officer Beaples arrives and gives them a set of uniforms. Officer Beaples blows her whistle and them does a tango. Anthony interprets that as Wags will be attending. Let's all go. They tango off the scene. *'Song 13' - Wags The Dog He Likes To Tango *'Song 14' - We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *'Song 15' - Officer Beaples' Dance *'Song 16' - Zardo Zap The Wiggles flap back to their car. Anthony says they had lots of fun here. Greg says there is still no sign of the mechanic, but then there's a sound of a panel closing from behind the car. After each of the Wiggles give a "Huh?" in sequence, the mechanic appears from behind the car and announces that the car is ready. Anthony asks what was wrong with the car. The mechanic gives some complicated answer that confuses the Wiggles. He then says it's all right, and then says there's one more thing it needs. The car runs on music, so they'll need to sing a song to get it going. Anthony calls everyone to sing and make music. *'Song 17' - Let's Have a Ceili The Wiggles are gathered with everyone from the previous dance. They thank everyone for their help singing and dancing. The Big Red Car should be charged up now, so they'll see you next time. They run off as everyone else waves goodbye to them. *'Song 18' - Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Dedicated to John Field (March 11, 1932 - May 7, 1998) Differences between 1998 and 1999 versions *The title cards vary between the 1998 and 1999 versions. The 1998 versions had either a Big Red Car wheel, a bicycle horn, or the Wiggles Puppets going across the screen and the title of the song appearing after it (except Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car, which had the words appear on the screen animated). The 1999 version had wavy rainbows moving into the screen and the title of the song appearing on it. *The original 1998 version of John Bradelum was filmed on a live-action hillside. At the end of the song, Captain Feathersword runs past chasing a bee. The 1999 version was done on a CGI countryside. At the end, Captain Feathersword falls over. *The 1998 version of Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car had The Wiggles driving down a CGI country road. The mascots were in the paddocks. At the end, the car takes off and flies into the air like Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Anthony, Murray and Jeff turn around and wave to the viewer as the car flies into the sun. The 1999 version had the Wiggles driving through Wiggles World. The mascots were in a building and the car doesn't fly away at the end. *The opening credits of the 1998 version started off with a red dot on a The Wiggles yellow part of the logo that flashed with a pop sound as when they say Toot. After that, The Wiggles writing comes up and then the names appear sliding through the center and then The Wiggles appear through a rainbow circle by doing "Toot Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car" and then the title appears after. The 1999 version started off in front of Wiggle house with the Wiggles friends around. Then the red dot from the intro of the 1998 version appears and beeps when they say Toot Toot! twice. Then The Wiggles logo comes up and the bee scrapes it off after. The Wiggles appear driving down the road and the Toot Toot logo comes out of the Big Red Car. *The ending credits of the 1998 version had the credits appearing on the screen over clips from the video, with an instrumental version of Zardo Zap as the credits music. The 1999 version had the credits rolling over a slide show of Wiggles World to the instrumental piano music played in the video. Both versions had a tribute to John Field at the end. Trivia *Henry's Underwater Big Band on the 1999 release was the re-recorded edition from TV Series One. *This is Sam Moran's first appearance on a Wiggles release. Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Also Featuring *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy The Dinosaur *Edward Rooke - Wags The Dog *Elisha Burke - Henry the Octopus *Leanne Halloran - Officer Beaples & Zardo Zap ("Zardo Zap" scene) *Elyssa Dawson - Zardo Zap ("Let's Have A Ceilci" scene) *'Anthony Field' - Foodman *Mitchell Butel - Raiffe the Mechanic Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *'Jeff Fatt' - Henry's Voice Child Dancers *Clare Field *Dominic Field *Joseph Field *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan Adult Dancers *Elyssa Dawson *Kristen Knox *Cameron Lewis *Sam Moran *Larissa Wright Animals *Fergus & Pasqua Field (Anthony's Pups) - The Puppies Others Appearing *Mitchell Butel *Amy Dubar *Tara Fitzgerald *Kate Halloran *Graeme Hickey *Ashliegh Johns *Cie Jai Legget *Tamahra Macey *Ceili Moore *Rebekka Osborne *Scott Porter *Gabrielle Rawlings *James Runge *Talicia William Album Toot Toot was released in June 28, 1998. ''CD Songs that where not shown on video'' *Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today *Henry the Octopus *Quack Quack *Rocket Gallery TootTootOpeningSequence_0000.jpg|Red dot TootTootOpeningSequence_0001.jpg TootTootOpeningSequence_0002.jpg|Wiggles logo TootTootOpeningSequence_0003.jpg|The Wiggles' names TootTootOpeningSequence_0004.jpg|The Wiggles in swirling rainbow TootToot!1998VideoTitle.jpg|Video title TheWiggles-GarageScene.jpg|The Wiggles in garage LookBothWays.jpg|Look Both Ways TheWigglesandWags-GarageScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JohnBradleum.jpg|John Bradelum TheWigglesRollingDowntheHill.jpg|Weeeee! It's fun rolling down the hill. Head,ShoulderKneesandToes.jpg|Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes AnthonyandWags-GarageScene.jpg|Anthony and Wags FoodmaninTootToot.jpg|Foodman Food,Food,Food,OhHowILoveMyFood.jpg|Food, Food, Food, Food, Oh How I Love My Food CaptainFeathersword-GarageScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordonFlag.jpg|A Captain Feathersword flag. GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy.jpg|Captain F. in Go, Captain Feathersword Ahoy! SamMoranasPirate.jpg|Sam as pirate GregandJeff-GarageScene.jpg|Greg, you need a bath. Bathtime.jpg|Bathtime TheWiggles-GarageScene_0001.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Anthony dressing up as different people WiggleGrooveOriginalSongTitle.jpg|The logo of Wiggle Groove WiggleGroove.jpg|Do The Wiggle Groove DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnockingSongTitle.jpg|Song Title DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnocking.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur, Tell Me Who Is That Knocking BallaBallaBambina.jpg|Balla Balla Bambina IClimbTenStairs.jpg|I Climb Ten Stairs MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Intro.jpg|Murray and little kids making Henry the Octopus MoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry TheWiggles-GarageScene_0002.jpg|Jeff sleeping SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-SongTitle.jpg|The logo of Silver Bells That Ring in the Night SilverBellsThatRinginTheNight.jpg|Silver Bells That Ring in the Night TheWiggles-GarageScene_00003.jpg|Good news! We're going to the police ball. TheWigglesandOfficerBeaples-GarageScene.jpg|Thanks for the uniforms, Officer Beaples. WagsTheDogHeLikesToTango-SongTitle.jpg|Song title WagsTheDogHeLikestoTango.jpg|Wags The Dog, He Likes to Tango We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog OfficerBeaples'Dance-SongTitle.jpg|The logo of Officer Beaples' Dance OfficerBeaples'Dance.jpg|Officer Beaples' Dance ZardoZap-SongTitle.jpg|The logo of Zardo Zap ZardoZap.jpg|Zardo Zap ZardoZap2.jpg|Everybody dancing to Zardo Zap SamMoranasFireman.jpg|Sam as fireman TheWigglesandRaifetheMechanic.jpg|The Wiggles and Raife the Mechanic Let'sHaveaCeili.jpg|The logo of Let's Have a Ceili Let'sHaveACeili2.jpg|Let's Have a Ceili TheWiggles'ClosingScene-TootToot.jpg|The Wiggles, mascots and dancers TheWiggles'ClosingScene_0001.jpg|Mascots and dancers waving goodbye TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car HenryinTootTootChuggaChuggaBigRedCar.jpg|Henry, why is your face light purple?!? TootTootEndCredits-JohnFieldSr.jpg|John Field, Sr. (1932-1998) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Blooper Videos Category:Something To Do With The Wiggles Category:Wiggles World Series